


The Lord's Butler and Maid

by GermanDelights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo is involved in some romance too but this isn't about him, F/M, I guess is what you could call them, No beta we die like lilith, Pining, it's kinda a slow burn but I'm me so who knows, mutual pining too, some Filler Demons, the star is Barbatos, there's a few OCs here and there but not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDelights/pseuds/GermanDelights
Summary: If you had the chance, would you move to a new place and start over? Scarlet Love is the product of a one night stand, with her father a complete unknown, a mother who refuses to give her own biological daughter any love beyond the basics and a stupidly naive stepsister who can do no wrong, there's not a whole lot worth staying other then staying in touch with her stepfather who tried his best.Scarlet is given the opportunity to serve as a maid... to a Demon Prince? She'd been told to go to hell a few times but never like this. It's hard going at first but she soon falls into routine until it's torn apart with the return of Diavolo's butler. Along with her heart.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Lord's Butler and Maid

A young woman sat at the small table in a hotel that her job had provided for her, sipping on the coffee that she’d brought with since hotel coffee usually was just horrible. Currently, she was debating if she should open the message that had been sent last night. It had been sent through the ‘family group chat’. The title of it made her scowl. What a strange thing to call it honestly. The only family she even considered family was her stepfather who’d made an actual effort at times to talk to her.

Her own biological mother, Carin Love, made little effort to even keep a connection to the child she’d given birth to. And asked, practically daily, why she couldn’t be like her stepsister, Yuki Love. She sighed, frustrated and opened the message app.

[Yuki: I hear your job sent you to Washington, Scarlet! I’m told the forests are beautiful up there.]

[Scarlet: They’re okay.]

Scarlet didn’t hate Yuki, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel her nerves being ground upon with each word that came out of that idiot’s mouth. Well… maybe it was hatred, but at least she kept it in check. It would only fuel the fight that always broke out between Carin and Scarlet. Her stepfather, Alex, would step in to try and stop the fight if he was there. Heaven help if he wasn’t. 

Her phone chimed again. It was Alex this time.

[Alex: Yuki, Scarlet is there for work, she’s not there to have fun.]

[Yuki: I know. :( but but! Could you send pictures? Pretty please?]

Scarlet grit her teeth together. Yuki wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed. In fact, Scarlet often thought she was the dullest. She didn’t know how Yuki did it, but she hadn’t been held back even once. Despite being eighteen now, Scarlet figured Yuki was emotionally a fifteen-year-old and seemed to be stuck like that. Couldn't really hold it against her since Carin always spoiled her rotten. Alex had talked about going to the doctor, to see if Yuki needed some form of help but Carin was firmly against it, saying how Yuki was far too perfect. 

There had been a pretty awful fight that day between the two. They settled it of course, but it was never talked about again. 

[Scarlet: The only thing I see is an office and a room full of wires, Yuki. I don’t have time to take pictures.]

[Carin: Surely you can make an effort to get a few?]

_‘Why would you give a shit about some stupid pictures?’_

[Scarlet: No, I really can’t. I’m busy enough as it is. Just google some pictures from your phone?]

[Yuki: :( ]

“Cry me a fucking river.” She snapped and closed the app to get a few more hours of sleep. Her phone rang, it was, of course, Carin. “What do you want?”

“Good morning to you too.” her mother’s voice spoke flatly through the line. “You mean to tell me you can’t even send one picture? That’s highly unlikely, Scarlet.”

“It is likely, Carin. Can I go now? I have to get ready for work and I’m not willing to be late for one stupid photo that she can look up on google for.” Scarlet snapped. She’d lied, said she’d be late but she didn’t have to go in until nine. It was only six. That was her life, stay busy enough to give them a whole ass reason for not bothering her. 

“That’s not how you talk to your mother.”

“When have you _ever_ acted like my mother, Carin? I think the only noteworthy thing as a mother you did for me is give birth to me. You fed me, gave me clothes and kept me clean. Those are a given but I’ve never seen you act as a mother. Cut the bullshit excuse.”

Silence. 

Scarlet smirked and hung up, not bothering with hearing any more. It would have become a fight anyway. No doubt Carin would go cry some crocodile tears, play the victim while being comforted by Yuki. “Thank fuck I don’t live with them.” she growled and flopped back into bed to mess around on her phone. Scrolled through Tumblr but quickly grew bored. Opened up a string of apps, distractions essentially, and even still grew bored with those. 

She could clear out those fuckton of emails she had. That always gave her a little bit of joy to have an empty inbox. As she was going through them, she noticed one particular email that seemed a little… out of place?

It seemed to have no sender but it was titled with Maid in Need! Scarlet frowned before letting out a little ‘oh’. When she was a teenager, through her four years of highschool, she’d taken on jobs as a maid. While some of the jobs were a little iffy, she’d discovered that on this one particular website, the rich assholes liked to hire a pretty maid for a party. By no means was it safe for teenagers but at the time she'd been desperate for some spending money of her own. 

Some had ridiculous conditions. Some were aiming for the blond ladies and men, while some only wanted the curvier people. The one thing Scarlet had and would use as her weapon of choice was her beauty. With honey colored skin and rich brown hair, that was considered the 'standard' to some. It was her eyes that allowed her to stand apart. 

Green eyes of a shade that didn’t seem humanly possible. A vivid emerald green that stood out with such clarity under the sun that some even had asked if they were contacts she wore. Her profile picture was a young teenager who’d done her eyes up to make them stand out. She’d made a lot of money before someone from a party she’d been hired to serve at asked if she was interested in modeling. The little modeling she’d done managed to help her through college.

Scarlet frowned as she looked at the conditions.

  
  
  


Hiring Maid!

I need a maid to help me with a few things to ensure

that things run properly on my property while my butler is away. 

I will provide anything you need.

  
  


Scarlet looked at the pay and nearly doubled over in shock. Three thousand? A week?! _'_ _Fuck this tech job. If all I need to do is babysit a full grown man and keep an eye on his property, how hard could it be?'_

Scarlet put in her application immediately, hoping that no one else had gotten the position. It would suck but that was just how things rolled. Of course, if she suspected that it was a sex traffic thing she’d pullout immediately. Call the police and report it. Just as she finished the application and was about to take a short nap before actually going in, her phone chimed, letting her know she’d just gotten a message. 

Scarlet was ready to ignore it if it was from Yuki, scolding her for making their mother cry but the number was unknown. She frowned and opened it up, expecting a scam.

[???: Hello, you’re Scarlet Love, correct? You put the application in to be my maid?]

There was no fucking way he was texting her about this after she just put her application in. Well… he might have had notifications on. 

[Scarlet: I did?]

[???: Are you sure? Can you leave immediately?]

[Scarlet: I would have to quit my job but I still have to finish the work day. It’s usually polite to give them a two week notice you know.]

[???: Two weeks then! Please make sure you’ve completely packed all of your things you’d like to take with. I truly do mean all of it, Miss Love.]

[Scarlet: Sure?]

[???: :) ]

She stared at her phone in shock before frowning. She was going to have to put in her two weeks notice today then. “Hopefully they won’t hate me too much for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short and bland (but then again Scarlet's life at the beginning is pretty boring and not quite ideal) but I'm currently working on the second one. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer.


End file.
